1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for controlling a running behavior of a vehicle such as an automobile, and more particularly, to a device for controlling a turning behavior of a vehicle having an engine, wheels and a steering system by interrelating the engine with the steering system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is already known to control the engine of an automobile in controlling a turning behavior thereof, so as to throttle the engine when the turning behavior reaches a predetermined threshold condition, as described in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication 9-125999. By so incorporating an engine throttle control in a turning behavior control of an automobile that the automobile is decelerated when the turning behavior reaches a predetermined threshold condition, the turning behavior will be recovered from a threshold condition, so as to be retained from entering into an excessive understeering leading to a driftout or an excessive oversteering leading to a spin.